Ottsels are friends, not food
by Dreamerdragon
Summary: Daxter awakens to find himself in modern Manhattan. He soon meets a cat that wants to make a meal out of him. May have been done before I don't know. There maybe some out of character. If there is, I'm sorry. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea how this came to be. It just kinda formed in my head. Please no flames; if you don't like don't read. However, if you see something messed up- such as spelling or a way for a better story, feel free to shout it out.**

**I do **_**not **_**own Jak and Daxter. However, Razor is mine.**

**Oh! Just so you know this is based off the first game.**

* * *

Daxter didn't know what the heck had happened. One minute Ol' Green Stuff was shooting his mouth off about dark eco (he thought) and the next he was in a totally different place. Buildings as tall as mountains, wagons that weren't drawn by Yakows, and people dressed strangely. Even though he had to admit, the women were pretty. Nevertheless, where was Jak?

His head spun and he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Of course not. "Jak!" he yelled. "Jak, where are you?" A few people looked at him strangely. "What? You've never seen an Ottsel before?"

One woman grabbed her daughter and dragged her away. "But mommy-!"

"JAK!" he screamed. "JAK, WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Whoa. The hell is that?"

Daxter turned and standing there were two men; both in matching outfits. Each had a little shiny thing over their hearts, and black boxes on their shoulders. "Ah, finally. Will you two gentlemen tell me where I can find-?"

"It talks!" One exclaimed.

"Of course, I can talk!"

"It may be rabid." the officer's partner mumbled.

"Ra-what?" Daxter took a step closer.

"Get back!" he drew an oddly shaped object. "Hands in the air!" He spoke into the box on his shoulder, "We need a dogcatcher on the corner of-"

"These are paws."

"Put 'em in the air! Now!" he returned to the box. "Fifth Avenue and West Twenty-First Street." (I've never been to Manhattan, so I can only go based on a map)

"You realize you just told a cat to put its paws in the air, right?"

"I'm an Ottsel!" Daxter didn't know what to think, but he was certain that thing was dangerous; especially with these knuckleheads. So he complied. "So… what do you do for a living?"

"Silence!"

Our little furry hero glanced aimlessly around, and then caught sight of an alley. Now for a distraction… "Ah, what's that behind you!?"

The men whipped around, and Daxter was gone. He dashed down the alley, then a few more. Zipping this way and that, until he was certain, he had lost them. But he was also… "Hopelessly lost. Where's Jak when I need him?"

"You lost, rat?" a voice purred.

"I'm an Ottsel dammit!" he whipped around and found himself face-to-face with a cat.

"You look like a rat to me."

"And just who do you think you are?"

"The name's Razor. I own these here alleyways."

"Daxter." He held out his paw but Razor didn't take it.

"Well, _Daxter_," he said the name like it was a disgusting flavored mouse. "I don't remember seeing you 'round here." he began circling.

Daxter swallowed hard. "I, uh, think I hear my mom calling. So, I… better go."

He turned to leave, but in the split second it took him to do so, Razor blocked his path. "I think not. You look mighty tasty. I've never had a- whatever you are."

"Ahhh!" Daxter dashed to the left of the cat then quickly turned right, causing Razor to jump and miss him.

He fled up the alley screaming for help and Jak; cat hot on his heels. It was unsurprising when he came to a dead end.

"Now I have you rat." Razor leapt at Daxter…

* * *

**Well, hope you liked the first chapter. Please, please, please review! It'll help Daxter out of his situation.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize that this chapter's not that good and that it's been a while since an update. I didn't know how to work it, so I kinda just wrote what was in my head. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! :**D

* * *

Only Daxter would be boneheaded to go through a portal he knew nothing about, and screw up the flow on it. Samos really hated that Ottsel. He often told him that too.

"Anything?" he turned to his daughter Keira.

"Nothing. I don't know where he went. The portal's connections to others like it, for some reason has expanded." Keira lightly kicked the portal's base. "He could be anywhere."

Jak sat on a stool, thinking. He snapped his fingers to get Keira's attention.

"Yeah?"

He motioned from himself to the portal.

"Absolutely not! First of all, if you did go, what would you do if you ended up in other world and couldn't get back? Secondly, even if you didn't find yourself somewhere different, what if you didn't wind up where Daxter is?"

Jak sighed; it would just have to be a chance he would have to take. He stood and went over to the portal.

"Keira, perhaps it would be best. After all, he has experience with this sort of thing." Samos said.

"But daddy!" He gave her a look. "Well, what if we all went? Then we could cover more ground."

"I'm not going after that weasel, and neither are you. You're my only child and I won't let you get hurt."

Keira folded her arms and turned to face Jak, but he was gone. "Jak?" she glanced around, then went out the door. "Jak?" Suddenly, it dawned on her. "Oh, no… daddy, did you see Jak go through the portal?"

"No."

"Daddy."

"Perhaps." he couldn't meet Keira's death glare. "…Yes."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"Because he's the only one who has any chance of finding that bonehead, Daxter!"

"Fine," she walked towards the portal. "Then I'm going too." she jumped into it.

"Keira!" Samos sighed, "Weren't you just telling Jak, not to do that very thing?"

Jak looked around blankly at the large buildings and people. Where was he? He wondered around for a while, trying to ask people if they had seen an Ottsel. However, it was quite a challenge considering he was a mute. Everyone either ignored him or walked away quickly.

He wondered around for a while, when a scream rang out. That sounded like… Daxter! He ran down side streets, between buildings, found multiple dead-ends, but couldn't find his friend…

"Anybody!"

He was close. Jak ran around a corner and saw Daxter cornered by an animal.

"Jak! Get this inane animal away from me!"

However, Jak didn't need to. Razor gave Daxter one last glare before running past Jak and disappearing. Daxter ran, jumped, and threw his front legs around Jak's neck. He realized what he was doing. He cleared his throat pulling away. "That didn't happen."

Jak nodded his agreement.

"How did you get here? Better yet: Where the hell were you!?"

Jak motioned what had happened.

"Uh-huh. So Ol' Green Stuff was just gonna leave me here?" Daxter paced. "Well, maybe I'll just stay so I don't have to see his ugly mug anymore." he stopped. "But that Razor guy… oh, well. I need to pay him back. I had almost done that when you showed up. You pick the most inopportune times to appear, you know that?"

Jak rolled his eyes. Ninety-nine point nine percent of the time, if he hadn't shown up at 'inopportune times' Daxter would have been long dead. And like this time, he often quickly forgot about that.

"Hey, let's go check out the local babes. I saw some pretty nice ones on my way here."

Jak face palmed.

"Fine. Fine. Let's find a way out of this place. Oh, right. I was planning on staying wasn't I? Oh, well." he started walking away.

* * *

**Please Review. I love them and they give me inspiration to write more. They also make Daxter happy. I guess. I don't know. I'll have to ask me next time I see him. Maybe next chapter? Anyway, thank you for reading!**


End file.
